


大佬的司机

by Echopammy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 探索者系列
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopammy/pseuds/Echopammy
Summary: 这是一个飞龙大佬和他的司机们单纯的有关开车的沙雕文，真的很单纯，或者看你怎么想吧。而且在原漫中，这三位也确实给飞龙大佬当过司机。
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Liu Fei Long, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long, Yoh/Liu Fei Long, 叶飞 - Relationship, 米飞, 麻飞 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	大佬的司机

我叫刘飞龙，是香港第一大黑帮白蛇的首领。

今天我想要澄清一个事实。很多人都以为我不会开车，但其实我是有驾照的。虽然我没有经过考试，驾照也是别人双手奉上的，但我真的会开车，我只是没必要（不喜欢）开而已。

在我的黑帮生涯中，除开临时差遣的部下，我有过三个专车司机。

我的第一个司机叫麻见，是个做事沉稳又干练的人。他表情不多，车开得很不错，虽然总喜欢在车里吸我不喜欢的卷烟，但这也没什么，我偶尔也会吸旱烟。不过大概是因为他开车技术很好，所以有时会持才傲物。他会因为在半路临时想起自己有事，让我中途下车。没错，把我这个黑帮老大直接丢在路边，留下一句老板对不起就自己开车走了，害我不得不临时差遣我的部下来接我，有时甚至需要调动我的私人飞机。

要知道我是个喜欢低调的人。这种事情发生了几次之后，我受不了了，于是把他给炒了。其实我觉得挺可惜的，毕竟他真的是个很会开车的人。

我的第二个司机叫叶，是个很有眼力劲的年轻人。他很周到，常常会提前很久在出发地等我，把我送到目的地后还会亲自下车送我到最后。虽然他也吸烟，不过他都是在车外面吸，大概是知道我不喜欢闻卷烟味吧。总之是一个很体贴周到的司机。

但后来我发现他时常会在空隙时间偷瞄我，有时候很明显，以至于我在想事情时都能察觉到。另外他也有一点固执，常常在我明确提出不用下车送我后，还是坚持要送我到目的地。每次我以为他已经回去了时，谈完事后出门一看，他居然就守在大门背后，门口的保安似乎都已经拿他没办法了，这让我有一点困扰。我需要隐私感，他这种行为让我有种被监视的感觉。

而且我发现他之后看我的眼神越来越...怎么说，就像电影里男主角看女主角那样，让我很尴尬。所以仅管有些不舍，我还是把他给炒了。

我的第三个司机叫米海尔，是个俄国人，一头银发，块头很大，喜欢戴金链子，有一身结实的肌肉。

他不吸烟，人也很爽快，基本上让他干什么就干什么，从来不做多余的事情，这些都让我很喜欢。不过他是个比较随意的人，开车时很话痨，说话又直接。相比较叶，米海尔真的直接多了。他会在看到我换了一身新西装后当着下属的面朝我吹口哨，开车途中夸我的香水很棒，符合他的品味，有时甚至会直接伸手过来拨我的头发...上次还以擦污渍为由碰了我的脸。我不知道是所有俄国人都这样还是只有他是这样。虽然我同样会觉得尴尬，但这些行为出自米海尔又显得特别自然，我竟然找不到爆破口...

总之我正在慢慢适应他的行为模式，毕竟他叨叨的那些笑话是真的挺好笑的，路上随口哼的歌也很好听，他的Mini Cooper坐习惯了体验也不算太差，虽然第一次看到时我几乎打算立马转身就走。他算是给我单一的生活增添了很多乐趣吧。

目前来说，我对米海尔还算是满意的，如果他能保证以后对我少一些小动作的话。

对了，陶昨天跟我说他长大后想做我的司机。他今年13岁，再过5年就能拿驾照了。Emm…不知道为什么，我有一点不太想（敢）让他给我开车，所以最近我打算向米海尔请教如何驾驶，以后也好有个理由拒绝陶的提议。

不知是不是我的错觉，当我提出要求时，米海尔立马答应了，眼里还闪烁着兴奋的光芒。难道他是一个喜欢给别人当教练的司机？

我要再澄清一遍，我是真的会开车的，只是太久没开了比较生疏而已。

算了，不想这么多，我还是先去学习一下香港的交通法规吧。


End file.
